This present invention relates to a multiple purpose furniture unit for use in an area having limited space.
For many years there has been a demand for a multiple purpose furniture unit that can be used in confined spaces, such as apartments or dormitories. The multiple purpose furniture unit must be capable of providing storage for various different objects, for example, stereo components, televisions, VCRs, books, plants, and lamps. Additionally, a writing surface should be included in the unit.
There are a number of prior multiple purpose furniture units examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,648; 3,537,769; 3,748,010; and 3,936,110. Many of these prior units were of complicated design and construction and thus were expensive. Some of these prior units were difficult to move in the space within which they were placed.